Korrasami: A Love Story
by Katara144
Summary: A multi-chapter story I'm working on that gives more details about the developments of Korra and Asami's romantic relationship. All of the inside thoughts we didn't get to see in the show :) Mainly from Asami's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed in through the open window, gentle in the summer's breeze. Asami opened her eyes to the light and sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning gently. It was light out now, but by the time she got home, it would be well into the night. Mentally, she listed the things she had to get done today. A meeting with the President and Varrick was the most prominent. They, along with other city officials, were meeting to discuss rebuilding the city's infrastructure to accomodate the spirit vines and were collaborating with Future Industries on the project. In fact, they had askedAsami to lead the venture. The task may have daunted her at an earlier time, but she had done a lot of growing up these past 2 years. These past 2 years without Korra.

 _Korra_.

It was like a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions exploded inside of her at the thought of the name. She usually tried not to dwell on the subject of the Avatar, and was successful most of the time, but it was so early in the morning that her mind couldn't be disciplined. She missed Korra so much. It had been far too long since she had seen her, let alone spoken to her. This wasn't Asami's fault, however, as she had written to the Avatar not long after her departure to the Southern Water Tribe. Asami had told her Republic City wasn't the same without her and that she missed her. Regret replayed in Asami's mind whenever she thought about this. Had that been too much? Did she scare Korra away, and that's why she hadn't written her back?

She gazed out of the window, where she could see the sun rising slowly.

Or maybe it was the fact that Asami had told Korra how involved she was with her company and rebuilding the city. Maybe Korra felt somewhat useless compared to Asami. After all, she was taking time away from the action to heal, and knowing Korra, Asami knew she hated being on the sidelines, especially when she knew the world needed her. Had Asami just made her feel worse? But she had told Korra that the Air Nation would be fulfilling the Avatar's duties of helping people while Korra was away. Asami didn't totally mess up... did she? It was like running in circles whenever this came to her mind. She just wished it would come to an end and that she could speak to Korra once again, to explain that she hadn't meant to insult her, or scare her away, or whatever she had done that caused Korra's prolonged silence.

7:26. "Ughhh", groaned Asami quietly as she noticed the time. She was running late. Jumping off of the bed's edge, she turned on the shower to warm up while she made herself some coffee in her travel tumbler and shoved some toast in her mouth. She took a modest 3 minutes in the shower before drying off, combing her hair into the long ponytail she usually sported nowadays, slipping on a work suit and heels, and grabbing her work portfolio before heading out the door. She jumped into her Satomobile and drove off towards Future Industries headquarters in the heart of the city.

At least Asami's emotional troubles hadn't offset her efficiency and drive when it came to work. That, to her satisfaction, was still at its best.


	2. Chapter 2

At 10:32 PM, Asami's slick black Satomobile finally pulled up into the front gates of her estate. "Long night, Ms. Sato?" asked the security attendant as he opened the gate for the young CEO. "Unfortunately, yes." sighed Asami in reply as she passed the attendant's booth. She swiftly parked the car in front of her mansion and headed inside, tired from the week's work load. Friday nights were always the most tiring nights of the week, and Asami wanted nothing more than to change into her silk robes and cuddle up by the fireplace before drifting off to sleep.

"Good evening, Miss Sato" greeted her butler, Lu. "I was not sure of the time of your arrival, so I put away your dinner. Shall I set it out for you?"

"No thank you, Lu, I think I'm just going to go to bed early tonight. It's been a long week".

"As you wish, Miss Sato", replied the butler, with a small nod of the head. Asami turned toward her room to leave when he spoke up again, however. "Oh, Miss Sato, my apologies. It nearly slipped my mind. You received a letter today. I have placed it on your bedside table. I think you may be of mind to read it urgently", said Lu with a small smile.

"A letter?", said Asami frowning slightly. Who sent letters anymore? Surely it couldn't be anything work-related. They would have been able to send a telegram or use a radio communicator. But then who else? It couldn't be...

Thanking Lu and bidding him goodnight, Asami hurried to her bedroom and spotted the letter laying there on the cherry oak table. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was from.

The return address read:

Avatar Korra

Harbor City

Southern Water Tribe

 _I can't believe it. After all this time... after 2 years, she's finally written back_ , Asami thought to herself, staring at the letter in her hands. The envelope itself was a cyan blue, and when she turned it over, she noticed it was enclosed with a water tribe seal. Anxiously but excitedly, she opened the envelope, her fingers moving slower as she realized that Korra had recently held this letter in her own hands. Her heart ached weakly knowing this was the most 'contact' they've had since the day Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe. Her eyes read the words addressed to her almost feverishly.

 _Dear Asami,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say. The past 2 years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

 _I hope you're doing well, and I want you to know I've missed you too. I should be heading back to Republic City soon, though, shortly before Prince Wu's coronation day. It's only 6 months from now. I can't wait to be back in Republic City. My parents and Katara have been great support, but I feel like I've hit a wall here. Even though I'm not 100% yet, I need to be back where the action is and where my friends are. I think it'll be good for me. I'll be setting sail alone in a few months time. I'm hoping the trip there will let me clear my mind, as well._

 _Take care until then, Asami. I'll see you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Korra_

Asami soon finished reading the letter through for the 3rd time. She didn't know how to feel. Of course she was excited that after all this time, she would _finally_ be seeing Korra. It had been far too long, and the idea made Asami more excited than she remembered being in years.

But then there were the parts about Korra still having visions of Zaheer and the day she was poisoned, and how she couldn't go into the Avatar State. This worried Asami. She knew Korra, and she knew that something like that would not be easy on the Avatar's mentality. Although it sounded like Korra had made great strides towards recovery in the last 2 years, she still wasn't quite there, and knowing Korra, that would be eating at her. Asami only knew she had to be as supportive as possible upon Korra's arrival in the city. Sometimes having a good friend by your side can be a light in a sea of darkness. To Asami, Korra had always been that light. That safety. She would do whatever she could to be there for her in return.

And then there was where Korra had signed her name. _Your friend_. Asami didn't know what she would do without Korra as her friend, but a part of her wanted more than that. _So much more_. Pesky thoughts of this nature kept slipping into her mind, and she didn't know she would react when the girl she had been developing feelings for would be right in front of her again.

But for now, she could only wait.


	3. Chapter 3

The dock was cool in the early evening breeze, with the salty scent of ocean water prevalent in the air. Korra sat on its wooden edge, one elbow propped up on her knee, gazing out at the small harbor village below. Lights scattered throughout the tiny town, bringing warmth to the otherwise dark picture. She tried her best to focus on the bright little dots, because if she didn't, her mind would emphasize the dark, and that would lead her to succumb to the darkness within her.

She couldn't shake the sight she was seeing all too often. It was herself, as she had been in her fight with Zaheer. Her hair wildly strewn, shackles on her wrists and ankles, and the glow of the Avatar state in her eyes. But this glow was different. It was menacing, intimidating. It was inexplicable to her why she kept seeing this hallucination, and at the most unexpected moments. Just as she was about to pull into the Republic City Harbor, there she had seen it. The vision of herself standing on a cliff face, threateningly daring her to come closer. She just couldn't go back to Republic City. Not yet. Even though she had wanted to and had thought she was ready.

She had spent too much time sitting on the dock, she realized, as she got up and made her way back to the small beach that she was camping out on. Using some fallen coconut tree branches, rope, and some driftwood, she had constructed a makeshift hut. It would only be for tonight, though. She never stayed in one village for more than a couple of days. Korra had no idea what she was looking for or where she was going, she only knew she had to heal herself, and that she couldn't rely on anyone to do it for her.

Crawling into the hut and sitting on the soft sand, she tried to settle down for the night and get some sleep. It was never easy these days, though. A million thoughts came rushing to her mind when she closed her eyes and she had nothing to distract her brain from what consumed her conscience.

 _What am I doing wrong?_ She asked herself. _I got my ass kicked by a couple of loser crooks today. That was pathetic! They knocked me over like I was nothing but a piece of cardboard._ She couldn't fight the frustration building up inside of her. She was _nothing_ compared to the Avatar she used to be. Others had always applauded her strength and resilience, her ability to tackle any challenge that came into her path. And now she could barely bend the elements to her favor. She was supposed to be the Avatar, master of all 4 damn elements.

 _It's his fault_ , she thought. _Zaheer_.

Blame was easily assigned in her head. If it hadn't been for that poison, she never would have become as weak as she did. Never would she have been confined to a wheelchair for months and need to learn how to walk again on her own two feet. All those months spent with Katara in her healing hut, as if she was learning to walk for the very first time.

She had to put it behind her, though. Even if the process had been two steps forward and one step back, she had done it. She was on her own two feet again and she wasn't looking back. She could only keep pressing forward.

 _The mind can be a powerful ally, or your greatest enemy._

Katara's voice spoke the sentence in her mind, as it often did. She knew it was in her own power to discipline her mind and shut out the negative thoughts that consumed her. Taking slow, even breaths, she focused on the pattern of her own breathing. After many long minutes, she finally slipped into a calm slumber. It was the first night in a while that she didn't wake up screaming.

Over the following weeks, Korra journeyed to numerous locations with no real aim, but she knew she had to keep going to find a way to reconnect with herself and the avatar state. The Si Wong desert, a volcanic island, and even the Southern Spirit Portal, which led her to the Tree of Time. There she had meditated to re-connect with Raava, but to no avail. If meditating in the most spiritually powerful place couldn't help her reconnect to her avatar spirit, she wasn't sure what could.

Something good did come of the trip, though. Korra was able to see her friends and family and what they were up to. The Tree of Time works in mysterious ways, but it can show you the present, especially of those who you share a spiritual connection with.

She saw Mako at the police department, the shock on his face when he received an assignment as Prince Wu's new bodyguard.

Bolin opened a letter saying he was accepted as a team member of Kuvira's Earth Empire force. Varrick congratulated him, exclaiming something loudly which Korra couldn't quite make out.

Tenzin and Pema looked on proudly as Rohan took his first steps, and the poorly disguised disdain on Pema's face when he airbent himself up before tumbling to the floor.

Her parents were eating dinner in their small southern water tribe home. Korra was happy to see them doing well. The guilt ate at her upon remembering she falsely told them by letter that she had already landed in Republic City.

And the last vision she saw... Asami.

She couldn't help her pulse quicken when she saw her. Her hair and clothes were different. More sophisticated and business-like, but she was still just as beautiful as Korra remembered, with her green eyes like emeralds poring over design plans and budget proposals. _Beautiful? Is that a word I associate with my best friend now?_ It was too confusing, on top of everything else she was dealing with at the moment. With a small pang in her heart, she broke off the stream of visions and re-entered her own consciousness.

 _At least they all seem to be doing fine without me. Even if I can't make it back to them just yet, I know they're okay._

More weeks passed and Korra ended up in an Earth Kingdom town that ran a one-on-one pro-bending league. Knowing she couldn't do much else to earn money to feed herself, she signed up. Cutting her hair just past her jawline and donning earth kingdom clothes had helped her stay unrecognized. And in her mind, it distanced her from the hallucination of herself. She thought the league would be what she needed to get back into fighting shape. _Maybe it'll help me regain some of my strength,_ she thought. That turned out to be a bust, though, since she was still getting beat by every opponent she faced. It didn't help that they all transformed into her hallucination, like she was fighting herself every time.

 _You're just in my mind_. _You're not real_. She gazed at the mirror image of herself, ankle deep in a swamp marsh, eyes aglow. She was led here by the small mango-like spirit, but now she was left to face this apparition alone. Falling through swamp vines and mud, it was another losing battle. She tried to escape, but shackles bound her ankle and she was being pulled down into the metal poison, now rising out of the swamp muck. _This is it_ , she thought, as the poison pulled her down further and further. _This is how it ends_.

To her surprise, she awoke what seemed like a few moments later in a dark, underground hollow. Her head pounded with the force of a steam rail. The only light came from a dark fire in the corner, over which a small figure with long, gray hair was hunched. It spoke to her. _Feeling better?_

 _Not really,_ she thought. The voice was familiar, as if she had heard it in past life. And the person confirmed it, saying they had once been good friends. She was so cranky-sounding, too. Korra couldn't quite put her finger on it... until it struck her.

 _I can't believe it... Toph_.


End file.
